


“You always were a terrible liar.”

by CupCakezys



Series: Prompt Stories [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Cheating, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupCakezys/pseuds/CupCakezys
Summary: Sorry for the delay on this one guys! Moving houses is a bit of a time consuming task I've found. Have some sad Razz, because sometimes I can't help myself.Read on Tumblr:Here.





	“You always were a terrible liar.”

The kitchen was silent. Blue shifted nervously under Razz's blank gaze. Razz heard his boyfriend swallow as he moved forward. His hands reached out, gripping the counter as his eye lights reignited.  
Razz felt his grin widen like a knife, the pain in his soul nearly more than he could bare. "You always were a terrible liar."  
Blue flinched back from him, his eye lights mere pinpricks. "Razz I-"  
"NO!" Razz screamed, and it was like something inside of him broke. "I FUCKING TRUSTED YOU! FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MY LIFE I COMPLETELY TRUSTED SOMEONE, AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS? WELL FUCK TRUST, AND FUCK YOU!"  
Small tears filled Blue's sockets, and how unfair was that? It should be Razz crying. He was the one that had been cheated on, whose soul felt like it was splitting in two. He bared his fangs and drew himself up to his full height.  
"Get out." He ground out between clenched teeth.  
Blue shook his head, tears falling freely now as he took a small step closer. "Please Razz- just let me explain-"  
Razz snapped. "I SAID GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"  
Sharpened bones erupted from the ground and hovered around Razz, and leveled at the other skeleton. Blue scrambled back, his body crashing into the kitchen doorframe. He was mumbling apologies and sobbing, his whimpers bringing Razz a sense of satisfaction where once there would have been worry.  
Razz didn't move when he heard the front door slam, or when the rumble of Blue's motorcycle had faded into silence. His attacks hovered in the air, still charged and ready to strike down the source of Razz's pain.  
Finally Razz let the bones surrounding him dissolve. Mechanically, he made his way to the lounge room, only to collapse on the couch. Something was wrong with him. Not five minutes ago he was burning with rage but now... now he just felt numb. Empty.  
A loud buzzing had him jumping off the couch, his eye lights blazing with magic. He glanced around, finally spotting his phone vibrating on the coffee table. He blinked, debated leaving it, and resignedly picked it up.  
His brother's goofy face stared back at him, and his soul grew a little lighter as he accepted the call. "BROTHER."  
There was talking in the background, hundreds of voices making meaningless noises. Razz's soul dropped with guilt when he remembered that tonight was Slim's special date with Papyrus. His brother had been practically bouncing off the walls in his excitement because of it the last time he had visited Razz.  
"hey..." Slim coughed and mumbled something to, presumably, Papyrus. "giv' me a sec bro."  
Razz nodded before realizing his brother couldn't see him. He took two steps back to the couch, sinking down into the soft cushions. The voices died down to nothing as a door slammed.  
"what's wrong?"  
Razz's fangs twitched. "HOW WOULD YOU KNOW SOMETHING WAS WRONG?"  
He heard Slim sigh. "' cause i'm ya big bro. 'nd 'cause paps got a call from stretch. said blue arrived at his place crying."  
Razz sucked in a sharp breath at the mention of the other. "He cheated on me."  
Slim was silent on the other line for several moments before he pulled in a shuddering breath. "i'm comin' over."  
Razz blinked. "Brother- no! You're on a date!"  
"paps will understand bro." There was some shuffling, and a thousand voices echoed through the speaker. "ya at home righ' now?"  
"I-" Razz shook his head. "Brother you can't be serious. This date-"  
"can be done on another day. now, are ya at home?"  
He sighed, guilt burning bright within him as accepted defeat. "Yes."  
"alrigh' bro, i'll be there soon."  
"Right." Razz whispered faintly.  
His brother hung up, and Razz let the phone drop from his hand. He curled up on the couch, hiding his skull in his knees. It was nice. Dark. He didn't have to think like this. Didn’t have to feel the emptiness gnawing at his soul.  
"sans?"  
He slowly uncurled, eye lights flickering as he looked up. His brother smiled at him and silently slid down into the couch next to him. The other skeleton was wearing a suit for once, and Razz felt the tiniest prickle of pride at how nicely his brother cleaned up.  
He must really like Papyrus, if he was willing to dress up like this.  
Razz curled up again, his emotions in turmoil. The guilt and betrayal and rage chased each other around, spinning around the hurt and the pain. Long arms wrap around him, pulling him gently into his brother's chest.  
Slim didn't say a word as he held Razz, offering his silent support. Razz clung to his older brother like a child, refusing to move. The other skeleton let him, and after a few moments Razz felt a hand running up and down his skull soothingly.  
His thoughts inevitably returned to Blue. To his bright, starry eye lights. The way his smile could light up a room, and how his laugh made Razz feel light as a feather. Razz thought of the late nights they'd spent telling each other their greatest secrets and their deepest fears. He imagined the look on Blue's face when he looked at Razz like he was the most amazing person in the multiverse.  
Clearly, that wasn't the case any longer, if it had ever been.  
A sob rose in his throat. His mind replayed earlier that day, when he had revived a text from Grillby, informing him that he had just saw Blue with another monster, walking hand in hand into an apartment building. He thought of the way Blue had gone pale the instant he saw Razz in the kitchen, his fury on full display. The way Blue had tried to lie, despite knowing Razz could read him like a book. His tear-stained face as Razz chased him out replayed in his mind, over and over, like a broken record.  
His brother held him as he broke, ugly tears staining the fancy suit he was wearing. Razz thought he could hear Slim mumbling something to him, but he couldn't focus enough to hear words. It was like all he could focus on was the sharp pain in his soul, and the heaving sobs it brought with it.  
When at last his body ran out of tears to cry he managed to pull away. He sniffed, wiping the tears still on his face. Slim gently grabbed his hand and thumbed away the tears, drying the rest with his sleeve. Razz squeezed his hand in thanks.  
Slim nodded and stood up. "wait here bro."  
Razz nodded, too tired to question him. He curled up as Slim disappeared. His head hurt, probably from the crying. Or maybe it was the dull ache in his soul, he couldn't tell.  
He snorted to himself quietly, the sound devoid of any humour. This is why it was better to avoid caring for others. He really should have known better.  
A soft blanket was pulled over his form, and something cool wrapped around his shoulders. Razz raised a finger, thumbing the wet cloth. He pressed it to his forehead, the ache dulling down within mere minutes.  
"sit up bro, i got ya somethin' that'll help."  
Razz sat up obediently, taking the cup his brother held out to him. It was filled with a steaming hot liquid. He sniffed and took a sip, his entire body relaxing as the hot chocolate warmed him from the inside. He hadn't noticed how cold he was, and greedily sipped again.  
He looked up at his brother then, the barest hint of a smile on his face. "Thank you brother."  
Slim smiled back, sitting down next to him. "o' course bro." He waved the TV remote in the air. "wanna watch somethin'?"  
Razz considered, then nodded. "That sounds perfect."  
He settled into the couch as Slim flicked through the channels, stopping on some stupid anime. Razz would normally complain, but right now stupid anime was exactly what he needed. He just wanted a few hours where he didn't have to think about anything.  
Especially not a certain blue-eyed skeleton that he thought would always be there with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Next prompt on the 20th or 21st!


End file.
